Headcanon One-Shots
by soccerfreak6
Summary: This series is going to be of Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as Heroes of Olympus headcanon one-shots that I would like to bring to life! They have all different topics and varieties.
1. Chapter 1

Books » Percy Jackson and the Olympians » **Headcanon One-Shots**

Author: soccerfreak6

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2

Rated: K - English - General - Reviews: 3 - Published: 03-27-14 - Updated: 07-12-15

id:10222460

**Hey guys! I know I still have other stories to work on, but I am really feeling this idea right now! So these stories are going to be a series of one-shots that were inspired by certain headcanons that I've come to enjoy. I'm not sure how many of these I should do or if this is going to be very popular, but I hope you guys enjoy these and let me know what you think!**

* * *

It's getting to be around Christmas time in New York and the whole of Camp Half Blood feel the hype. Well, all except one. Percy Jackson has never felt a great love for this holiday, especially when he's at camp. He would prefer to be with his mother at this time of year, but he usually visits camp instead, missing his friends from being in school for half a year.

Percy's always felt as if this is a time to spend with family, but his empty cabin begs to differ. He'd be ecstatic if a half brother or sister were to show up, but so far he hasn't been very lucky.

He also finds that fact that they celebrate Christmas at all at camp strange, seeing as it's a Christian holiday and they're all Pagan, but I guess it's just for the fun of it, and it has boosted everyone's morale since the Titan War in August. He doesn't really mind.

A big tradition at camp, though, is Christmas tree decorating. All the cabins put on a big show of what they hang on the tree, and the final competition for the best one is a big part of the excitement. Each cabin's tree represents all the campers and everyone includes something.

The competition is on its last day and Percy is dreading tonight.

On the night of the last decorating day, the cabin's youngest camper is hoisted onto the shoulders of the oldest camper's shoulders and a Celestial Bronze figure representing the cabin is placed on the very top of the tree, where a star would normally go.

Seeing as Percy is the only occupant of Cabin Three (with the exception of Tyson, who occasionally shows up and stays for a few nights), he has to do his tree-topper placing by himself. Annabeth and a few of his friends come over, though, so it isn't a completely depressing situation.

He gazes at his tree in silence. It isn't grand or amazingly decorated, but he enjoys the simplicity of it. He's already put on the ornaments he's gotten from the last couple of years he's done this, but still, that isn't very much. Every year so far he's made a few ornaments at arts and crafts, but the rest he's gotten as gifts. A few are sent up from Tyson—beautifully crafted and different all the time. Tonight he'll probably get a few from Annabeth—she's given him two every year so far on the last night of decorating and they both put them on his tree together.

The tree has no lights, but Tyson was ingenious and had gifted him a few small bioluminescent (guess who he learned that word from) plants that could be hung on the tree in the winter and set on his windowsill during the rest of the year.

Suddenly a sharp knock on his door interrupts his staring so he saunters over to it, glad for some company.

"Annabeth!" he greets, giving his girlfriend a hug before letting her inside. She's trailed by a few others—Travis and Connor Stoll (whom Percy had become great friends with every since they pulled the prank to end all pranks together), Grover Underwood, and Rachel Dare.

It isn't much, but Percy considers them his family (well, technically they are his family). He half expected to see Clarisse walk through the door last with her help in the Second Titan War, but she is still being as aloof as ever. Some things never change.

"Alright, Percy, let's get this going, shall we?" Travis starts the ball rolling. "We've still gotta get back to our cabins before it's our time."

When Percy isn't at camp this time of year, all the cabins top the tree at around the same time, but since Percy doesn't have any siblings, they made his time earlier than everyone else's so he could have a few people over.

"Yeah," Connor continues for his brother. "And don't think you'll be getting on any of our shoulders because the last time that happened…" He rubs his neck and grimaces. "Not fun."

Percy laughs and pads over to my window where he's kept the miniature Celestial Bronze trident ever since he received it this afternoon.

"Alright, but I don't know how the heck I'm gonna get up there. I mean, unless one of you has the secret power to fly or something." This is mainly just talking smack because Percy knows full well that he can reach the top just by standing on his tiptoes.

"Actually," Annabeth interjects, "I'd like to give you something first."

Percy smiles. He had predicted this. He should become a seer.

Annabeth reaches into her pocket and withdraws a small, slender red box with a smooshed ribbon tied around it and hands it to me.

"Aw, Annabeth," Percy teases, "you shouldn't have. Christmas isn't for another couple days, you know."

"Oh, shut up and open it."

Percy smiles at her and the rest of the crew either giggles or groans at their playful antics. They'd been acting like an old married couple ever since they got together after the Titan War a few months ago. Either some thought it was adorable (cough—Aphrodite cabin—cough) or others thought it was annoying (cough—Ares cabin—cough).

Percy fiddles with the bow in difficulty. "Jeez, how the heck did you tie this thing?"

Annabeth groans and rips it from his hands. "Give it to me." She easily unties the knot and thrusts the box back into his hands.

Percy just shakes his head and lifts the lid of the gift.

Inside he spots an owl beautifully carved from some kind of silver metal. A smile lights up his face and he stares at its intricateness. She no doubt had one of the Hephaestus campers make this. Jake Mason, maybe?

"It's not just from me, but my whole cabin," Annabeth explains. "To show that no matter what we stand with you."

All of us are smiling now. Our two parents have been in a rivalry forever and seeing that rivalry splitting at the hand of two teenagers in love makes everyone at least a little joyful.

Percy pulls the owl gingerly from its container and hooks the string onto a branch so it's in plain view.

"Thanks, Annabeth."

"Dude, what are you waiting for?" Grover gestures to the topper in Percy's hand and he realizes he's just been staring at Annabeth and grinning like an idiot. "We don't have all night."

Percy hoists himself onto his toes and tries to maintain balance and not knock the tree over. Knowing him, that's definitely a possibility.

Fortunately, the tree doesn't topple over and the topper slides right onto the top branch, looking majestic and glorified on its perch.

Everyone claps and exchanges hugs before they're forced to leave to be on time for their own tree topping.

Rachel and Grover stay behind, though, since they don't have a cabin.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Rachel suggests after a few minutes of just general hanging out.

Percy throws a coat on, nods, and they head outside. The weather has gotten increasingly chillier ever since winter had started up and it would be practically a blizzard outside if not for the magical borders, which only lets in a slight sprinkle of snow. The grass is dusted with snowflakes and their feet make a crunching sound as they walk.

They pass by a few cabins, not really bothering to look up, but after a while their eyes are drawn to the windows. Laughter flows out of some, cheering out of others, and the atmosphere makes Percy feel grateful and full of life.

They walk by the Hermes cabin, still brimming with campers. The lot of them are laughing and the young boy atop a college student's shoulders looks like he's making a bet to see whether he throw the topper and make it onto the tree. Percy notices that there may not even be room for a topper with the plethora of ornaments adorning the tree. Many campers equals cluttered space. Percy knew that from experience.

They spot the Apollo cabin, a tween on top of the shoulders of an older teenager. Since it's not summer time—the peak season for camp—many of the usual campers are out on their own or with their families. A lot remain though, because of the ending of the war and the promise Percy made.

He glances at the Apollo tree. Man, does it look great. The campers from this cabin have a particular gift for creativity so he wasn't exactly surprised that they'd won the title for "best decorated" three years in a row. The lyre on the top of the tree would almost look like a normal Christmas tree topper if an angel were carrying it.

Finally the trio makes their way around to the female cabins and up to Athena's. Percy can see Annabeth inside, teetering a fairly heavy girl on her shoulders. That's got to be bad for your neck.

The tree itself is grand and beautiful, but very neat and so unlike the Hermes' cabins'. Percy can faintly see the ornament he gave Annabeth this year hanging from one of the lower branches. Even he doesn't remember what it was supposed to be, but he figured he'd just become an abstract artist if all other job opportunities fail.

They end their journey back at Percy's cabin, bid farewell and good luck and part ways.

Percy goes straight to his bed, flops down, and hastily pulls the covers up and over his face, feeling chilled to the core. He falls asleep very shortly.

* * *

The next morning came a few training exercises followed by the revealing of the Best Decorated Tree Competition. The Apollo cabin won. (No surprise.)

* * *

**Headcanon: At Christmas time, every cabin's eldest camper would lift the youngest camper onto their shoulders to put the topper onto the tree.**

**So, what did you guys think? Are you enjoying this? Or should I just quit while I'm ahead? Also, if you want me to continue, you can send in headcanons you like that I could do!**

**Thank you all for reading and I hope you favorite, follow, and review! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Been a while, but I'm back! This one isn't very long, but I'm pretty proud of it. This takes place in the time after the titan war, so I'm not sure if it could be classified as AU. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

In the after-war slur of camp life, Nico hadn't had much free time. From the building of his new cabin to the onslaught of unfamiliar friendships, Nico'd been pretty busy. But, like any ordinary introvert, he prolonged his alone time whenever he could. When the bombardment of now-common social interactions became too overwhelming, he'd sometimes shadow travel to as empty a coffee shop as he could find, relishing with closed eyes the calming aroma of coffee beans and low hum of rock music.

Over the course of a few weeks, Nico had unintentionally developed a sort of friendship with the baristas of the shops he frequented most. Nico enjoyed these casual acquaintances partly because he didn't feel the incessant need to constantly keep in contact with them, but mostly because they provided the knowledge he so needed to fuel his new interest.

Music had never been important in Nico's life, had barely even registered as a thing during his childhood, those years in the Lotus Hotel, and the most recent time spent fighting for his life. But now he found it difficult imagining where he'd be without it.

During his more regular visits, instead of ordering a latte, he'd borrow a waitress's iPod. He'd listen for however long the battery lasted, though the technology never seemed to cooperate correctly in his presence, cutting sporadically through songs or just plain not working.

Nico didn't mind.

He savored the time spent with his music, disappearing from camp more and more. A few people questioned his absence, but he didn't find it too difficult to slip away unnoticed.

One day, spent quite like many others, a new idea was brought into Nico's mind, furthering his quest for musical release.

He was slumped forward in the booth, resting his head on the table so anyone not paying attention would think him asleep, but the methodical tapping of his foot gave him away. He cracked an eyelid as a being slid into the chair opposite him and an affable voice greeted his aloof form. He stirred and removed his headphones as a word of her conversation with him caught his attention.

Concert? Nearby?

Could these brilliant artists really be travelling to this very place, sharing their musical extraordinaire with common-folk like him?

But then again… Concerts cost money; he would never be able to scrounge up enough in time. Except if… Hmm…

* * *

Nico had a rising feeling of anxiety coupled with a surprising sense of guilt as he waited in the throng of teenagers. All he did was shadow travel to a bathroom and wait for a clear coast before wading up to center stage. He shouldn't feel too badly, right? But what really set him off was the sheer amount of people swarming up toward the front of the stadium. Sure he'd seen plenty more in the Fields of Asphodel, but Nico had power there. These teens were far from his control and a lot livelier.

As the waiting stretched on and the mass further congregated, Nico wasn't too far off from panic. Concerts were supposed to be fun. People paid good money for these things. This encroaching mob was far from the dancing crowd he'd imagined.

But all his qualms faded from thought as the curtain dropped and his favorite band materialized not five feet away.

The crowd surged forward, but Nico welcomed it, jumping and swaying with everyone else. All these people gathered here for the same reason, and Nico felt a part of something. Despite his earlier misgivings about the myriad of concertgoers, he now experienced an enigmatic attachment to them all. He felt as though he and these strangers were one being, all taking part in something bigger.

The melodies fluctuated, intensifying and diminishing, cajoling an emotion so unfamiliar that Nico couldn't remember ever having felt it before. He sang along to the choruses he knew and smiled through those he didn't. At one point, he could've sworn that he and the lead singer made eye contact.

As the last song came to its chorus, thousands of streamers burst from above, floating in waves over everyone's heads. Nico had never seen a more brilliant sight. The dazzling confetti cast an ethereal look over the stage, giving him the most surreal sense of ecstasy as it showered over him.

All too soon, the final encore came to a close and the band made its leave, but Nico never wanted to go.

But at last he made his way back to his new cabin, lying awake, a massive grin etched seemingly permanent onto his face. A ceaseless yet oddly pleasing ringing filled his ears and he had absolutely no desire to sleep, as he so often did, but instead recounted the whole nights' experience.

So _this_ was happiness.

* * *

**Headcanon: Nico will sometimes shadow travel to movies or concerts.**

**A/N: Just to clarify, Nico would shadow travel to a dark alley outside the shop or something so as not to be noticed (explaining this just didn't fit in the story). Also, it's only cell phones that attract monsters (at least that's what I detected from the first five books), and technology just doesn't work well around demigods.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading. If you have a ****headcanon that you want me to expand on, review or PM me and I might just right a one-shot about it.**


End file.
